Démons et merveilles
by carabas
Summary: ExplicationsDate:cfchap2.ne tiens pas cpt tome4.Bien après Code Eternité, Artémis, ne se rappelle toujours rien des fées.Il va prtt se retrouver propulsé dans leur monde,au sein d'une guerre où rien n'est n'est aussi si simple qu'il n'y parait
1. Chapter 1

Salut. Cette fic ne tiens pas compte du tome 4 d'Artémis Fowl. Ca fait un ans qu'elle traine dans mes tiroirs, maintenant que j'ai (presque) fini mon autre fic, je vais enfin pouvoir m'y mettre. Je n'ai pas mis en ligne la suite de mes fics à cause d'un problème technique (plus d'ordi : mon CDI était fermé et je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi).

* * *

Démons merveilles

Avez-vous déjà ressenti l'impression que tout vous échappe ? Que malgré vos plans bien programmés, votre scepticisme clairement affirmé et votre rationalisme, soudain la réalité se dérobe, levant l'espace d'un seul instant le voile sur un monde à part, qui malgré ses incohérences et son invraisemblance, vous semble étrangement familier. A peine le temps de l'apercevoir que déjà ce monde s'estompe, le voile retombe, ne laissant qu'un goût amer de regrets, pas mal de « j'aurais dû », un peu de magie au fond de votre poche et un mal de crâne digne des plus mémorables beuveries. L'avez-vous déjà vécu ?

Moi oui, même s'il y a encore un mois je ne l'aurais jamais cru, je ne m'étais même jamais posé la question. Mais j'ai dû revoir mes positions. Il y a de cela trois semaines, ma réalité, mes plus profondes convictions ont été ébranlées. Quel est mon nom ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant il vous suffit de savoir que je suis loin d'être le gendre idéal souhaité par vos mères et que mon dossier à Interpol n'est pas loin de rattraper l'épaisseur de l'encyclopédie Universalis (bon d'accord à quelques tomes près, mais je n'en suis pas loin je vous le promets).

Ce jour là, j'étais à La Rochelle en France, ville charmante au demeurant, je profitais du beau temps pour flâner dans les rues du centre ville. Je ne m'intéressais pas tellement aux magasins, mais plutôt à l'architecture ; c'est dingue ce que l'on peut découvrir en se baladant le nez en l'air : des gargouilles permettant d'évacuer l'eau de pluie, des façades du Moyen-Age, des maisons bourgeoises … des petites œuvres d'art pour qui daigne lever les yeux. Bien sûr ce qui devait arriver arriva, lorsqu'on se promène la tête ailleurs, on finit toujours par rentrer dans quelqu'un. Dans mon cas, ce fut une jeune étudiante en jupe et chemisier, un sac sur le dos.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle, m'excusais-je dans un français sans accent.

La jeune fille me sourit.

-Ça ne fait rien.

Je la suivit des yeux, d'un air appréciateur tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Mon regard croisa alors celui d'Adrien, dix mètres plus loin. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il me fit un clin d'œil. Adrien était le plus jeune et le moins respectueux de mes « ombres » ; en effet j'avais dû rompre avec la tradition familiale en engageant non pas un mais plusieurs gardes du corps, tous formés par Mme Ko : trois hommes et deux femmes portant un diamant bleu en guise de tatouage. Dispersés à travers la foule, ils me suivaient pas à pas comme des ombres d'où le surnom dont je les avais affublés. Qui a dit que les génies du crime n'avaient pas d'humour ?

Pour l'instant leur rôle se consistait à me protéger et à s'assurer que le secteur était sécurisé. Mais si cela tournait comme je le pensais ils allaient certainement devoir abattre une ou deux personnes d'ici ce soir, ce que je n'envisageais de gaieté de cœur, mais les affaires sont les affaires et ma famille n'a pas amassé sa fortune en jouant les enfants de chœurs.

Ce soir j'avais rendez-vous avec un français : monsieur Arnaud que je soupçonnais d'appartenir à Interpol. Pourtant ses papiers et les dossiers de la police semblaient parfaitement authentiques et il avait parfaitement réussi à réaliser les faux que je lui avais commandé, mais certains détails chez lui me gênaient : ses antécédents étaient trop beaux pour être vrais (six commandes réussis et deux échecs), en effet s'il était si bon, pourquoi n'avait-je jamais entendu parler de lui plus tôt ? Ses excuses ne me convenaient également pas. Bref quelques soupçons et peu de preuves. J'en connais qui l'aurait descendu pour moins que ça. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas mon genre, j'ai quand même un peu d'éthique (la mauvaise influence de ma mère sans doute), de plus j'aime beaucoup ce jeu du chat et de la souris, surtout quand je ne risque rien : il n'a aucune preuve contre moi, à chacune de mes visites, je me suis contenté de m'extasier sur ses tableaux et à lui demander s'il était capable de peindre comme Dali ou Pascal Hervé, ce qu'il s'empressa de me démontrer en effectuant deux magnifiques faux. Mais il n'avait jamais été explicitement dit que je le rémunérerais pour cela.

Un simple amateur d'art s'extasiant devant un nouveau petit prodige de la peinture, voilà ce que j'étais et rien d'autre. Pour l'instant.

Le cri d'une mouette, me sortit de mes pensées. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un immeuble. Je repris alors la direction du parking en sifflotant tranquillement.

* * *

Le Galion Noir était réputé pour la qualité de son service et de sa nourriture, mais ce qui m'avait vraiment attiré ici, c'était les nombreuses entrées, sa clientèle luxueuse qui me garantissaient de toutes surprises indésirables comme la présence de deux ou trois tueurs du dimanche qu'aurait pu recruter Interpol. Je sais que cela peut sembler peu légal, mais ils avaient l'air de plus en plus énerver par mes frasques et certains seraient trop heureux que je meurs « accidentellement » lors d'une bavure ou au cours d'un règlement de compte entre petites frappes. Je préférais donc être prudent, et si en plus l'utile se mêle à l'agréable, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Ce soir, le restaurant était bondé, on y trouvait des frimeurs reconnaissables à leur parlé et à leur comportement (air hautain, vêtement de marques sans être encore du luxe et fumeurs, tous ce que je déteste), un jeune couple se tenait à ma droite, certainement un rendez-vous galant, mais leur clientèle était principalement familiale. Un rapide coup d'œil autours de moi m'appris qu'Adrien profitait pleinement de sa soirée : assis à une table près de la porte, il draguait une jeune femme blonde au décolleté sage, mais aux jambes interminables. Il dut certainement lui raconter une de ses bêtises habituelles, car elle éclata de rire, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, je connaissais assez Adrien pour savoir que mine de rien il surveillait toutes les personnes entrant et sortant du restaurant et qu'il pourrait intervenir rapidement en cas de problème. Julia était attablée avec Christophe plus près de moi, tandis que je savais que Julien était en train de « nettoyer » les environs du restaurant ( si vous préférer tous ce qui était suspect était surveillé de très, très prêt).

-Monsieur désire quelque chose ? Me demanda une serveuse.

-Oui, de l'eau et la carte.

La femme leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais obéit et m'apporta ce que j'avais demandé. A l'intérieur de la carte se trouvait un petit mot disant un peu près cela :

« De l'eau ! C'est nouveau ça !Depuis quand est-tu à l'eau ! De toute façon ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Sois sage Arty. RU618 »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Juliet est vraiment impossible, elle ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde, même lors d'une mission, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se comporter comme une grande sœur. Cela ne me dérangeait pas du moment que son comportement ne remettait pas en cause mon plan et ne risquait pas de me tuer. Je laissais le papier dans la carte et attendis sagement qu'elle vienne prendre ma commande, elle brûlerait le papier en cuisine. De plus son message m'avait rassuré : « RU618 » : rien à signaler, Julien n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

Mon invité arriva quinze minutes plus tard, à l'heure prévue. Un bon point pour lui, je déteste attendre. Il scruta un instant la salle avant qu'une hôtesse ne l'amène à ma table. Je me levais et lui serrais la main.

-Bonsoir monsieur Arnaud. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Je me suis permis de commander pour nous deux. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

_De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. _

Arnaud eu un sourire crispé. Je suis sûr qu'il paniquait, se demandant si je n'avais pas empoissonné sa nourriture ou versé de la drogue à l'intérieur ou n'importe quelle autre entourloupe dont j'avais le secret. Bref je menais la danse, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il était bon danseur. Il semblerait que non, n'importe quel policier un peu expérimenté se serait douté que je ferais cela et n'aurait pas tiqué. Le jeu devenait soudain moins intéressant : je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à jouer avec un néophyte. Je décidais alors d'accélérer le mouvement.

-Avez-vous avancé dans vos œuvres ? J'aime beaucoup votre dernier tableau : la fêlure.

Mon interlocuteur se détendit un peu.

-Je l'ai presque terminé. L'une de mes plus belles réalisations je pense, d'inspiration contemporaine. J'y vois plus clair maintenant qu'elle est presque achevée. Je pense…non, je suis certain quelle possède une grande puissance poétique : de l'humour, teinté d'un brin de mélancolie que vient renforcée le titre. J'aime beaucoup…

Bof, personnellement, à par deux traînées rouges, une jaune en spirale et pas mal de noir, de gris et de bleu, je n'y voyait pas grand chose. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été très accroché par l'art moderne.

-…bien sûr, je n'espère pas encore égaler les maîtres du genre, mais je pense m'en rapproché. Il vrai que peindre des êtres vivants même imaginaires nécessite beaucoup de réflexion et une parfaite maîtrise de ses instruments, que cela soit en sculpture, en tapisserie ou en peinture.

Pas mal ! Il m'impressionnerait presque : mine de rien, il vient de ramener la conversation sur les faux que je lui ai « commandés ».

-Vous êtes trop modeste, d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup vos reproductions de Dali. Je suis certain que vous seriez capable de peindre comme lui, d'ailleurs je suis prêt à tenir le pari. Je tiens également à acheter ces deux tableaux.

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard, tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi. Il semblait vraiment intéressé. J'avais ferré le poisson. Réflexion faite, j'allais m'amuser un peu. Je l'étudiais un peu plus en détail : la trentaine passée, l'allure quelconque avec sa veste marron sans inscription, ses chaussures noires, son jean et sa chemise belge, il pouvait passer pour un homme ordinaire. J'allais parler lorsqu'une voix me coupa la parole :

-Voici vos commandes messieurs.

Deux magnifiques yeux verts étaient en train de me fixer. Ils appartenaient à une jeune femme au visage en cœur, des cheveux roux mi-longs et frisés, le tout insérer dans un corps harmonieux tout en courbes et en finesse. Détail étonnant, ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues avec deux anneaux dorés auxquels pendait une petite pierre de couleur indéfinissable. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette rencontre : elle debout les assiettes à la main et moi la bouche ouverte, l'air idiot en train de l'admirer.

-Monsieur, il y a un problème ?

Je détournais aussitôt le regard, pas à cause de sa remarque, mais parce que l'espace d'un instant j'avais cru voir quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant quelques secondes s'était substitué à la jeune femme, le portrait d'une autre, une femme aux cheveux courts, à la peau couleur noisette, au nez brusqué et au corps mince et petit (un mètre tout au plus) et qui portait également des oreilles pointues…comme une fée, et l'espace d'un instant je sentis mon cœur se serrer et un vide comme si quelqu'un d'important me manquait. Je secouais la tête.

-Pardon ? Rien du tout, posez ça là.

Elle obéit et me fit la moue, un éclair de reproche dans les yeux, comme si j'aurais dû dire quelque chose. Arnaud m'observait franchement amusé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je me rappelle très bien m'être traité mentalement de tous les noms : soudain je n'étais plus pour lui ce petit génie, mécène et héritier d'une des plus grandes familles du crime, mais un simple jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'adolescence (dix-neuf ans c'est pas vieux) et qui semblaient très intéressé par les femmes. Si seulement il savait ! Mais là n'était pas la question, j'avais perdu ma position de force, il fallait que je la reprenne.

Seulement voilà, quand je vous disais que parfois les plans les mieux rodés ont tendance à s'écrouler, je ne plaisantais pas. Tout s'est bousculé en même temps. J'ai vu Julia se levait et jetait son verre à la tête de Christophe en lui faisant une scène de ménage mémorable, tout ça pour détourner l'attention d'Adrien qui maintenait fermement sa nouvelle conquête pour l'empêcher de me tirer dessus (faudra que je pense à remercier Julien pour son RU618, va y avoir de l'engueulade dès que je lui mettrais la main dessus). Au même moment, la porte du restaurant a volé en éclats tandis qu'une voix s'est mise à crier :

-FAR ! On ne bouge plus ! Mains et baguettes sur la tête !

Comme si c'était le moment de rigoler !

-Va te faire foutre Baroud !

Très élégante, la répartie ! Tout en finesse et en douceur ! Des mots qui détonaient pas mal, surtout dans la bouche d'une femme. Mais je m'occuperais de cela plus tard, j'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Arnaud avait sortit son pistolet et me débitait des conneries du genre : « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation », « donnez vos armes », « faites cessez ce merdier » et « ne mentez pas je sais que c'est vous ». Ca avait au moins le chic de lever tous mes doutes. Heureusement, une prise de Juliet bien placée le fit enfin taire. Je sentis une main me plaquer violemment sur le sol, tandis qu'un tir me frôlait passant exactement à l'endroit où je me trouvais précédemment. La table derrière moi fut renversée pour servir de bouclier, mais vu la violence de l'affrontement elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Une épaisse fumée avait envahi la salle et des cris retentissaient un peu partout. Soudain un pistolet apparut devant mes yeux, je levais la tête pour découvrir que mon sauveur était en fait une sauveteuse : la serveuse de tout à l'heure.

-Prenez ça ! J'espère que vous savez tirer.

-Bien sûr.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Ca s'était Juliet qui venait de nous rejoindre suivie d'Adrien. Tous deux avaient leur tête de tueur, mieux valait ne pas les déranger.

-Pas le temps pour les explications, soit vous me suivez et m'obéissez, soit vous rester ici.

Génial, j'avais le choix entre une bande de tueurs dont j'ignorais tout et qui avaient tenté de me descendre, soit une serveuse, certes jolie, mais qui savait un peu trop manié les armes a mon goût et qui avait très bien pu me sauver la vie pour ensuite m'abattre. Je hais les dilemmes de ce genre !

Un autre tir nous passa au-dessus de la tête laissant un trou dans le mur.

- Merde ! Ils ont les nouveaux Neutrinos ! Jura la serveuse.

Et moi une sacré migraine ! Des Neutrinos ! C'est quoi encore ce truc ! Adrien et Juliet me fixaient.

-Arty, fais ce que tu veux, mais décide-toi vite ! S'écria Juliet.

Je me tournais vers la serveuse.

-D'accord, on vous suit, mais au moindre geste suspect, mes hommes vous abattent.

La jeune femme rigola et eu un sourire qui me serra un peu le cœur.

Si seulement j'avais pu deviner dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourré !

* * *

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adore les rousses ? Le problème pour moi, c'est que celle-ci est peu trop habile de la gâchette à mon goût. A peine avais-je pris cette mémorable décision, que déjà nous nous élancions vers la cuisine (située à l'autre bout de la salle comme par hasard) pour rejoindre la rue arrière où d'après ma « sauveteuse » nous attendait un ami à elle. La fumée emplissait maintenant l'ensemble de la salle, je ne pouvais distinguer qu'une partie de la pièce et cela me suffisait amplement. Une partie des clients étaient allongés sur le sol, endormis ou morts, j'hésite encore aujourd'hui. Ceux qui étaient encore valides pleuraient, hurlaient ou essayaient de s'enfuir, parfois les trois à la fois ; mais ce que je n'oublierais jamais c'est ma première rencontre avec « eux » : les FARS, tout du moins la première dont je me souviens.

Ils étaient partout donnant des ordres, bousculant les clients pour qu'ils sortent, les examinant sous toutes les coutures à la recherche de je ne sais quoi : soulevant les manches des vêtements, observant les oreilles et demandant les papiers d'identités…Une femme qui se débattait fut frappée. Des tirs résonnaient également dans la pièce, à la fois contre des résistants et contre nous, car notre fuite à travers la pièce n'était pas passée inaperçue, bien au contraire : aussitôt sortis, les FARS présents se mirent à nous pourchasser et à nous tirer dessus. Je dirais qu'une dizaine de personnes nous poursuivait, mais les balles ne semblaient pas nous atteindre et nos propres tirs les tenaient à distance.

Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas servi à grand chose (le premier qui me dit « comme d'habitude » je lui envoie Butler, on verra alors qui rigolera), mes seuls exploits ont été de me prendre deux chaises, un poteau et la porte de la cuisine…ah oui ! J'oublie ! J'ai aussi trouvé le moyen de me prendre une balle. Bref, rien de très héroïque dans tout cela. Mais je vous rappelle que je suis un intellectuel moi ! Et puis, franchement, je commence à avoir un peu l'habitude que l'on tente de me tuer. Cela m'arrive toutes les semaines, la rançon de la gloire en quelque sorte.

* * *

La serveuse barra aussitôt la porte de la cuisine après notre passage, tandis que je me laissais aller contre le mur. Juliet s'approcha inquiète.

-Ca va Arty ? Tu tiendras le coup ?

-Pas de problème, j'ai connu pire.

J'avais un mal de chien oui ! Quelle question stupide !

Juliet compris parfaitement le message

-Ne te fout pas de moi ! Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse te protéger, si tu nous caches toujours tout ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit gamin pourri - gâté, un morveux qui…

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle me fait la morale !

-Je ne te paye pas pour me donner des leçons, mais pour me protéger, alors ferme-là et fais ton boulot ! Répliquais-je d'une voix cassante.

Juliet serra les dents, mais ne dis rien. Tant mieux, je détesterais devoir la virer après tout ce temps. L'autre fille m'observait d'un air désapprobateur. Je soutiens son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le sien et se dirige vers la porte, lançant d'un ton froid :

-Short avait raison : tu es méprisable.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Qui est Short ?

Elle me regarda, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

-Fouille dans ta mémoire…zut, c'est vrai on te l'a effacé.

Toi, réflexion faite, je ne t'aime pas !

* * *

Pétasse (comme j'appelais désormais la serveuse, ayant décidé que petite-allumeuse-dont-j'aime-pas-l'humour –ni-les-explications-(logique-y-en-a-pas)-ayant-les-plus-beaux-yeux-de-la-création-et-qui-me-tape-sur-le-système-nerveux était beaucoup trop long et restrictif. Faisons simple) déverrouilla la porte de derrière et là les problèmes revinrent.

Primo la ruelle n'était pas vide, une dizaine de Far s'y trouvaient, armés jusqu'aux dents avec un matériel à faire pâlir d'envie mes ombres et dotés de sentiments très inamicaux envers nous comme nous pûmes rapidement le remarquer. A peine, la porte ouverte, les tirs recommencèrent visant la porte et la fenêtre, cette dernière ne résista pas longtemps et deux « hommes » entrèrent dans la cuisine. Juliet et Adrien les éliminèrent rapidement, l'un d'eux se prit une rafale de tirs de Neutrinos judicieusement envoyée par Adrien, tandis que Juliet tranchait proprement la gorge du second. Pendant ce temps, notre nouvelle « amie » ne resta pas inactive : sortant de sa poche un petit engin bleu qu'elle arma, elle ouvrit la porte brutalement et l'envoya dans la ruelle. Une détonation se fit entendre et quatre FAR furent déchiquetés par la bombe. Nous profitâmes de la panique causée pour nous enfuir dans la rue, les FAR restant gesticulaient à l'autre bout mais la fumée les empêcher de nous voir. Je me tournais vers la serveuse/ Pétasse et lui demandais :

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé cet engin dans le restaurant ? Nous aurions pu sortir plus rapidement !

Elle me jeta un regard furieux (encore un !) :

-A cause des civils, espèce d'idiot !

Puis, voyant mon regard ébahis, elle s'écria :

-Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es encore plus méprisable que je le pensais ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu es tellement pourri que tu nous seras d'aucune utilité ! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever là-bas.

Cette fois, c'était trop ! Je commençais à en avoir mon compte de cette petite pimbêche moralisatrice à la langue acérée. Je stoppais, la tirais violemment par le bras et la plaquais contre le mur.

-Arty ! S'écria Juliet, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je rapprochais mon visage de la rouquine et lui déclarais froidement :

-Ecoute-moi bien je ne le répéterais pas. Je veux bien être gentil, mais ma patience à des limites ! Continue à jouer à ce petit jeu et tu pourrais très bien mourir plutôt que prévu. Je me suis fait comprendre.

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle m'aurait répondu, même si je me doute qu'elle n'aurait pas été tendre, parce qu'à cet instant une voie se fit entendre :

-Fowl, vous seriez aimable de lâcher ma partenaire.

Le déclic caractéristique de l'armement d'un Neutrinos se fit entendre.

-S'il vous plait.

Adrien et Juliet mirent immédiatement en joue le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait dans l'ombre du mur, tandis que je lâchais la serveuse. Toujours prendre au sérieux un homme avec une arme, ça permet de rester en vie plus longtemps. La rouquine se frotta les poignets et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant :

-Ca va,Asher. Merci.

Asher sortit de l'ombre et là mon cœur manqua un battement.

* * *

Asher était saisissant. Je l'aurais pris pour un ange s'il ne me menaçait pas avec cette arme : plus grand que moi, jeune, avec des cheveux bruns, coupés court qui avaient tendance à frisés, des yeux verts qui semblaient briller lorsqu'il souriait, il était tout bonnement adorable. Tout comme la serveuse il possédait des oreilles en pointe, mais loin d'être un défaut cela s'ajoutait à son charme. Mais l'habileté avec laquelle il maniait le Neutrino traduisait une parfaite maîtrise des armes ce qui le rendait dangereux, tant que j'ignorais dans quel camp il se trouvait et ses sentiments à mon sujet, le poignard accroché à sa hanche renforcé ce sentiment. Trop beau pour ma tranquillité d'esprit et mon système nerveux. Trop dangereux pour ma sécurité. Bref à éviter à tout prix.

Pourtant inconsciemment mon regard revenait toujours vers lui, complètement fasciné. De son côté, lui aussi m'observait, détaillant mes vêtements, mon visage, scrutant la moindre de mes mimiques tandis que je le regardais. Mon comportement dû l'amusait car il éclata soudainement de rire, abaissa son arme et s'avança vers moi la main tendue et me dédia un magnifique sourire.

- Je me présenteAsher Enchanté de te rencontré Fowl.

Sa voie était douce et sans aucune trace d'ironie ou de moquerie. Il était parfaitement sérieux. J'en restais bouche bée.

_Non mais je rêve ! _

-Méfie toi il est dangereux . Lança La rouquine. Asher la regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. J'ignorais à qui s'adressait cette mise en garde, mais pour moi, il était trop tard !

J'avais le béguin.

* * *

Cet instant de grâce ne dura pas. Des tirs se firent entendre ainsi que des voix et leurs propriétaires ne semblaient pas animé de sentiments amicaux.Asher jura et à mon grand désespoir cessa de sourire.

- Et merde ! Il faut que l'on bouge.

La rouquine se releva et commença à s'enfoncer dans la ruelle. Asher lui courut après et la retient par le bras.

-Minute ! Attends ! Et eux : qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

La serveuse me lança un regard de dégoût.

-Laisse-les ! On s'est trompé, ils ne nous sont d'aucune utilité !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! T'es dingue ! Tu connais les ordres.

Elle retira son bras d'un mouvement sec.

-Oublie les ordres !

Asher blêmit et se lança dans une discussion animée dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Il me semblait comprendre des débuts de mots, quelques paroles, mais dès que j'essayais de me concentrer tout se dissiper comme dans un rêve un peu fou. C'était peut être ça la vérité, j'étais en train de rêver. Toute cette situation n'était qu'une chimère inventée par mon esprit fatigué lors de l'une de mes rares périodes de repos. Ou bien, je m'étais endormi en attenant mon invité et je rêvais maintenant la tête entre mes bras sur la table de ce restaurant. Qui sait ?

En attendant de tirer cette affaire au clair, il semblait bien que mes deux nouveaux amis étaient divisés à mon sujet. Ce qui m'arrangeait bel et bien, vu l'animosité croissant de la rouquine envers moi, si l'ange voulait se mettre de notre côté, ça ne serait que profitable. Par chance, son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de la discussion et ce, malgré les hurlements de plus en plus stridents de la jeune femme. Malgré ma peur de voir les attaquants du restaurant arriver –les FAR si tel était bien leur nom -, je n'osais lui dire de baisser le son, de peur que la moindre de mes interventions ne fassent pencher la balance en ma défaveur. Je ne tenais nullement à mourir dans cette sombre ruelle avec pour seule compagnie une rouquine hystérique, mes deux gardes du corps et un ange déchu. De toute façon, même entouré d'amis, je ne tenais pas à mourir aujourd'hui. C'est à ce moment là que ma conscience me souffla : Quels amis ? Tu es seul Artémis Fowl. Va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je la fis immédiatement taire, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des questions existentielles. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. D'ailleurs l'un deux, l'ange brun, revenait maintenant vers moi, tout sourire.

-C'est bon. Tout est réglé. Vous pouvez nous accompagner..

-Minute ! Répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard si peu amène que Asher en perdit son sourire.

-Pourquoi nous vous accompagnerions ? Pour aller où d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que sans nous vous mouriez. Répliqua la serveuse, maintenant adossée au mur, la mine boudeuse.

-C'est une menace ? Demanda Adrien en s'approchant, menaçant.

-Simplement une promesse.

Ce fut.Asher qui prit la parole pour tenter d'éviter tout conflit.

-Aldyn a raison. Si vous restez ici, les FAR vous mettrons la main dessus et avec vos antécédents, ils n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer.

Son visage se fit soudain très las, il parut alors beaucoup plus vieux qu'au premier abord. Il avait le regard de celui qui avait déjà vu et fait trop de choses dans sa vie pour pouvoir dormir tranquille. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais : je croise trop souvent ce regard dans mon miroir pour ne pas pouvoir le reconnaître chez un autre.

-Ecoutez Fowl. Nous sommes envoyés par une organisation amie qui voudrait vous…comment dire…vous engagez.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre. Je ne travaille pour personne.

La rouquine eut un un petit rire méprisant.

-Même lorsque cette affaire peut vous rendre plus riche que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que pour de l'or vous ne tueriez pas père et mère !

Je vis du coin de l'œil Juliet serrait les poings, prête à bondir pour faire ravaler ses propres à cette petite dinde si je lui demandais. Elle estimait beaucoup mes parents. Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais j'ai vite appris que la meilleure parade face à de tels propos est de les ignorer : il y a toujours des gens pour vous décrire pire que vous ne l'êtes. Une partie de ma réputation se fonder dessus d'ailleurs.

-Quelle organisation ? Demanda Adrien méfiant.

-Je ne peux vous répondre pour l'instant. Répondit mon Ange.

-Et on doit vous faire confiance sur parole !

-Désolé Fowl. C'est soit nous, soit les FAR. Répliqua Aldyn. Il n'y a pas de d'autres alternatives.

Génial : une bande de tueurs aux armes pas conventionnels ou deux dingues pareillement armés dont au moins l'un nourrissait de forts sentiments inamicaux envers moi. Toujours le même dilemme et toujours aussi peu de réponses à mes questions.

* * *

Je réussis finalement à me décider et nous les suivires : deux individus serraient plus facile à désarmer qu'une unité entière en cas de combats. Heureusement je ne dépendais pas totalement de mes ombres pour ma protection, j'étais également capable de me battre seul. Trois hommes contre deux, l'affrontement serait égal ou presque. Je voyais bien que cette fuite avec Aldyn et .Asher ne plaisait pas à Juliet et Adrien, mais ils étaient de mon avis. Mieux valait coopérer et s'enfuir plus tard quand nous nous serions éloignés du Galion Noir. Nos deux guides semblaient connaître parfaitement les rues de la ville, ils filaient sans s'arrêter, prêtant à peine attention aux indications, mais leur fuite ne semblait en rien désorganisée, au contraire ils filaient sans hésiter. .Asher nous donnait parfois des indications pour éviter tel ou tel obstacle qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait aperçu. C'était étonnant, comme s'il voyait dans les ténèbres comme en plein jour. Ce qui était la vérité mais cela, je ne le saurais que bien plus tard.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent en pleine rue.

-Que se passe t-il ?

L'ange me sourit et dit : -Nous devons prendre quelques précautions avant d'aller plus loin.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Quelles précautions ?

Pour toute réponse, Adrien poussa un cri derrière moi. Je me retournais à temps pour voir Adrien s'effondrait au sol, Aldyn se tenait derrière lui, un bâton à la main, tandis que Juliet sortait son arme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, une lueur blanche l'entoura et elle s'effondra. Dans le même temps, je sentis une piqûre dans mon cou. Puis les ténèbres m'envahirent.


	2. date mise à jour et explications

bonjour,

réponses aux questions posées:

**Date de la nouvelle mise à jour**

cette fic ne sera pas mise à jour avant le mois de juillet. Ce retard est dû à deux choses:

-Le dernier chapitre d'un autre fic à terminer (j'ai pris du retard par manque d'inspiration entre autres choses)

- l'arrivée de mes examens à compter du 24 Avril et jusqu'au 10 Juillet environs(les écrits( trois semaines), les oraux et les révisions).( plaigniez-vous aux écoles qui ne peuvent pas encore me communiquer les dates exactes des oraux: je sais seulement que c'est entre le 12Juin et le 10 Juillet. Ca me laisse de la marge).

Je donne ici quelques explications concernant le chapitre un, suite à la review de Paprika Star (merci pour ta review d'ailleurs, ça m'a fais plaisir !) :

**Qu'est ce qu'un Slash?**

La définition du slash sur fanfiction (j'ignore si cela signifie la même chose ailleurs) c'est le nom d'une fic où l'histoire d'amour racontée concerne la relation entre deux hommes. (Oui ! J'ai osé rendre Artémis homosexuel, enfin bi pour être plus précise).

**Est-ce qu'Artémis se fait endormir avec toutes ses "ombres". Est-ce qu'ils s'en sont tous sortis? Pourquoi les FAR décident de l'attaquer maintenant? il n'a pas encore retrouvé la mémoire?**

J'ai peut être oublié de le signaler mais Démons et Merveilles et une nouvelle fic en plusieurs chapitres (ne me demandez pas combien, je l'ignore encore), donc les réponses à ces questions viendront plus tard dans les prochains chapitres. Je peux vous dire une seule chose : non, il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Mulch n'est jamais revenu lui rendre le disque.


End file.
